<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blues Won't Haunt You (additional scenes) by darkdecay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521128">Blues Won't Haunt You (additional scenes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdecay/pseuds/darkdecay'>darkdecay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life is a Highway [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdecay/pseuds/darkdecay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some additional scenes that won't be from Sam's or Dean's perspectives</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life is a Highway [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Next Day Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I know this isn't the update anyone wanted (if anyone still reads this), but it's been sitting on my phone for over a year and I always did mean to post it</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This scene starts from the perspective of Katie, Sam's boss. Set after she and Dean have left California.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A man came up to her while she was clearing tables—filling in for Whitney <em>again</em>. That girl was going to get fired if she didn't show up to work. Katie should have been in the office doing paperwork, not waiting tables. She sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"FBI, ma'am, can I talk to you for a moment?" He was tall, handsome in a rugged, weary sort of way, with dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a rumpled suit and briefly showed her a badge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>What on earth could the FBI want with <em>her</em>? she thought. Maybe Kevin down the street from her was scamming people again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," she said, setting down the dishes and motioning to Elijah to take over, "come on back to my office, agent...?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Zimmerman," he told her, following.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they reached the office she closed the door behind her, and turned to him. "What can I help you with?" she asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He reached into his jacket pocket saying, "I'm looking for a young girl, maybe you've seen her?" He pulled out a picture of Eliza, and handed it to her. She stiffened and looked at him again, this time taking in the height, the dark features. <em>This</em> was the man Eliza had asked Katie to say nothing to. Katie had been expecting a father—hers or that boy of hers—or an uncle, even an ex-boss maybe, but <em>not the FBI</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," she said, handing back the picture. "Don't recognize her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before agent Zimmerman could even put the picture back in his pocket, the office door opened—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Katie, I heard some fed is looking for Eliza—" Andy cut off, seeing that Katie wasn't alone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Agent Zimmerman looked from Katie to Andy and held the picture up to her. "Is this Eliza?" he asked Andy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes!" Andy said, before Katie could get a word out. "Is she okay?" Katie knew Andy and Eliza had gotten close, but apparently not close enough for her to tell Andy about this man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Andy, we're discussing it now, now get back to work. I'll let you know if...we all want to know that she's okay," Katie said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man raised his eyebrows, in a way not unlike Katie had seen Eliza doing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andy looked like she might argue, but instead left, closing the door behind her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You were saying?" the agent asked, seeming amused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katie leaned her head into her hand, a more professional version of a the face-palm she wanted to execute. "Yeah she hung around a few times, so what?" she said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>So</em> this girl is a minor and the FBI is looking for her, I'm going to need a bit more." His voice had gotten firmer, and there was no humor in his face now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katie sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Look, I didn't know she was underage, if I had I wouldn't have let her wait tables." She'd suspected Eliza wasn't eighteen, but the girl was good, what could she say?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She <em>worked</em> here?" The agent looked surprised. "For how long?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A few weeks," Katie told him. Eliza hadn't wanted her to give this man any information about her, but now that he knew she'd been here, maybe Katie could at least throw him off. No need to tell him how many weeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How long is a few?" he asked harshly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Goddamn it.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Two or three I guess, she came in one day and I hired her on the spot, she was gone three weeks later," Katie lied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Agent Zimmerman looked like he knew it too. "Three weeks isn't very long to inspire the kind of loyalty it takes to lie to the federal government," he said, tone threatening.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katie had had enough. "Look I don't know why the FBI is after a sixteen year old, but Eliza was a good girl. Sweetest kid I've hired in a long time, and damn smart. So why don't you tell me why you're after her and <em>maybe</em> I'll be a bit more forthcoming."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's not how this works, lady," he said. But his voice was weary and his expression had softened when she'd talked about Eliza. <em>That was strange.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well you can take me in if you want, because I'm not telling you anything else." Katie was bluffing. She liked Eliza, but she wasn't going to go to jail for her. But maybe this guy would tell her something to avoid taking her in. "You know she told me about you." Agent Zimmerman looked startled. "Described you to a T—height, age, accent. Now how would she know it'd be you that the Bureau sent?" Katie was just digging, didn't know where the words came from, but the more she talked, the more his expression fell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What—what did she say about me?" he asked softly, voice still gruff.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Said a man who fit your description was going to come around asking questions, and to please not tell him anything. That girl never asked me for anything since she got hired, but she asked me to do that for her, when she told me she was quitting. I called her the next day, to see if everything was alright. She'd seemed spooked. In a hurry to get out of town. Well, her phone had been disconnected. Whatever she was running from, she was running scared, and if you want me to tell you Jack squat, you'll tell me why you're after her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man just looked sad now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She's my daughter," he said, his voice breaking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well. Katie was shocked, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She looked at the man with new eyes, this time seeing the family resemblance between him and Eliza; the height, the olive complexions, even his expressions were reminiscent of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I just want to find her. I need to know she's okay. I...I have things to apologize for. Please, if you know anything, tell me." He'd been looking down while he spoke, but now he looked up at her, eyes pleading.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katie sighed. "She worked here a little over a month. She seemed happy, her and that boyfriend of hers, if that helps."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Boyfriend?" the man asked, looking confused. Huh. Katie had thought this was about Eliza running away with Nick. He'd seemed a bit older—like someone a father might not approve of. When the man said he had things he had to apologize for, she assumed it was for trying to keep her away from Nick. "What boyfriend? What did he look like?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Taller than her, almost your height. Brown hair, green eyes, real pretty. Nick, he bartended a few nights when Elijah was out," she said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man's eyebrows raised and he pulled out another photograph, this time of Nick. "Was this him?" he asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, that's her boy. Came to see her a few times at work."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You must be mistaken, ma'am; that's my son."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katie's eyebrows shot up. Nick did <em>not</em> look at Eliza like a sister, not in the least. Lovingly, sure. Like she'd hung the moon, yeah. But not at all like a sister. None of this added up. Now she was worried agent Zimmerman had lied, and he wasn't really Eliza's father. She wasn't going to tell this man anything else that could help him find her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My mistake," she said. "They just looked close is all. Nick was always...protective of her, must have misunderstood." Possessive was the word she would have used, but protective was true as well. "He punched a guy who grabbed her one night, knocked him right on his ass. Thankfully he wasn't on the clock at the time or I could have been liable." The agent looked—proud at that? This was getting stranger and stranger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, she left in a hurry, didn't even pick up her last paystub. Didn't tell me where she was going, didn't say why she was leaving. I just don't know what else to tell you," Katie said, holding up her hands as if in defeat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The agent nodded and pulled out a card. "If you think of anything else, give me a call," he said, handing her a business card.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katie nodded as he saw himself out of her office, and threw the card in the trash as he closed the door behind him.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>John loosened his tie as he left the building. <em>That could have gone better.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knew now that Sam and Dean had stayed here more than a month—which was longer than he would have thought they'd stay in one place—and he bet that manager knew more than she was letting on, but he didn't think he'd get anywhere by putting more pressure on her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey mister!" someone yelled as he was unlocking his car. He turned and saw the young woman who'd burst into the manager's office jogging towards him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, is Eliza okay? Do you know where she went? She was my friend and she left before I could even say goodbye." The girl crossed her arms over her chest and looked upset. "She was a good person."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>John didn't know what to tell her. "I'm trying to find that out myself. Is there anything you can tell me about her? Where she lived, what she did when she wasn't at work?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The girl squinted against the bright sun, looking up at him. "I know she lived with her brother, but I never met him. I dropped her off at their apartment building a few times, but I don't know which unit was theirs. She went shopping with me once or twice. And she and her boyfriend would go to the beach sometimes. I didn't get to know her that well before she left." The girl looked sad about that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>John wondered briefly if all of the people Sam had had to leave behind had felt like this about her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And where was this place?" John asked. The girl told him and he made a note to check it out. "And this...boyfriend of hers, know anything about him?" he asked, wondering why people kept mistaking his kids for a couple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nick? He was real pretty, tall, he was nice. I told her to keep him on a leash once and he choked into his drink." She smiled at the memory. "Eliza always told me they weren't dating, but there was something there. They seemed inseparable. I haven't seen him since she left. He'd come here while she was working, just sit and keep an eye on her, like he couldn't stand to be away from her or something, ya know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now that sounded like Dean was keeping an eye on Sam. He felt better than he had before he talked to this girl. He thanked her, handed her his card and left.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I sort of wrote this to figure out where John's head is at. He knows he fucked up, but I thought seeing it from an outside perspective would give away some of how worried and upset he is about his kids, albeit through the filter of Katie's suspicion. Hope you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sometimes You Bend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John goes to Bobby for help when he can't find his kids</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hello?" Bobby said, picking up the phone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bobby, it's John, I need to—" Bobby slammed the phone down and went back to what he was reading.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The phone rang.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thought you knew better than to call here again, you son of a bitch!" Bobby said, angry now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bobby it's my kids," Bobby heard John say, just as he was about to hang up again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? What's wrong with 'em?" Bobby asked, panicked now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have you heard from them?" John asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have I heard from them? No, I haven't heard from 'em, they're not with you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He heard John sigh over the phone, and he sounded older than when Bobby had last heard him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. They're not. I can't find them, I've looked all over," John said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well how long have they been missing?" Bobby asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>John Winchester</em>. How long have your kids been missing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A month Bobby. They been gone a month."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bobby swore. "How far are you from me?" Bobby asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"About three hours," John sighed again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think it's best you come have a drink and <em>explain</em> why I'm just now hearing about this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Bobby laid eyes on John for the first time in years and he looked...tired. He looked old. And sad. Bobby poured him a drink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now, tell me when and why your kids ran off and you why you <em>neglected to tell me</em> about it," Bobby said, taking a drink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, considering how you reacted when I called, I think I was justified in waiting until I was out of options," John said wryly. Bobby gave him a dirty look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>John looked into his own glass and started talking. When he got to the part about hitting Sam, Bobby punched him. "You hit that girl of yours? For being scared and angry after you dragged her brother home half dead?" Bobby asked, barely controlled rage in every syllable. John at least, looked ashamed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know I—" John started.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No! You don't know! That boy is everything to her! He raised her while you were off hunting and looking for revenge! Damn it, John. Sam was <em>right</em> to take him away. If I coulda gotten away with it, I'da done it myself years ago." Bobby was angry, and sad. Those kids deserved better. "That Sam. She's something special. Smart as a whip, that kid." Bobby finished his drink in one long gulp. "Well she's got Dean, they'll take care of each other. Might be better off." John just stared into his drink, his jaw throbbing. He looked like he knew he deserved to get hit and more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bobby please, if they call," Bobby's eyes flicked to John's, "just let me know they're okay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bobby just looked at John for a moment. "<em>If</em> they call, and <em>if</em> they don't mind me letting you know they checked in, I'll give you a call. But they ask me to keep my mouth shut, I'm not breathing a word." Before John could say anything, Bobby went on. "Sam always wanted out of the life, and if Dean's sticking with her—well, it's still less than they deserve. 'sides, I trust him to keep her safe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>John hung his head, and Bobby thought even John knew that he didn't really deserve more than that.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>